The eyes of my enemy will guide me
by Nova12
Summary: They said that the Uchiha where a clan cursed for revenge, but when you combine that thirst for revenge with a will of fire? A shinobi with the strength of two clans is born. A shinobi who under the right guidance will become a legend.


**AN:- This is unbeta'd so expect mistakes. I have given you fair warning, I have checked over it but I'm not brilliant with spellign or punctuation so I have no doubt it's riddled with them. This is just an odd little drabble i worked on during a falling out with Rinnegan.**

**The eyes of my enemy guide me**

**Prologue **

Konohagakure no Sato was not a place Uchiha Madara had ever thought he would step foot in again. After the betrayal of his clan and the shame of loosing to Senju Hashirama, he had resolved to never step foot in Konoha again. He'd done everything he could to forget about Konoha, he'd formed his own village hoping to rival the one he'd left in disgrace but in the end the humiliation that he had suffered was just not something he could ignore.

Since he had left Kiri he'd taken various actions against Konoha hoping that they would fulfil his desire for revenge but nothing he had done had managed it. Not even entrapping the Kyūbi no Yōko and having that decimate Konoha satisfied him, not since the Yondaime was able to, like Hashirama had all those years before, find away to defeat the demon.

Now, seven years after he had managed to get the Kyūbi no Yōko to attack Konoha an opportunity had arisen that would finally allow him to exact revenge upon the clan who deserted him when he needed their backup the most. Who would have thought that his routine excursions into his former village would lead about to his greatest opportunity of revenge?

Madara had been sneaking into Konoha since he left Kiri in the hands of his replacement. He found it humbling to watch the mistakes of the Senju, knowing that had he been chosen over Hashirama all those years ago, that Konoha would have long since rose above the other five great shinobi village and wouldn't have settled for the mediocrity of the other villages. It was humbling to watch the heirs of 'the clan with a thousand skills' try and fail to lead the village through the dark days of war knowing deep down that their leaders didn't have the stones to do what was necessary to help their village survive. If he'd been in charge nobody would ever have challenged Konoha the way Iwa, Kumo and Suna had.

Most satisfying of all though was the way his once glorious clan had fallen from grace. He had warned them, all those years ago; he had told his clan that if they let the Senju rule then they would destroy the name of Uchiha and it had already happened. He had watched from the shadows as the once proud warriors of the Uchiha clan fell to nothing more than common shinobi.

It was during one of his trips into Konohagakure no Sato that Madara met the latest prodigy of the Uchiha clan; Uchiha Itachi. It seemed that his trips into Konoha hadn't gone as unnoticed as he had hoped but in the end Madara was pleased they hadn't because it was Itachi that offered him away for the ultimate revenge.

It seemed that his prediction was coming true. The heirs of the Senju where growing suspicious of the remaining Uchiha, suspicious that they may be planning to over throw what remained of the Senju. It was here that Itachi came in, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan…a prodigy that was more loyal to Konoha than his own family. It was a testament to how far his great clan had fallen. Konoha had employed the gifted Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha.

Only it seemed that Itachi didn't have the heart to massacre his family because he sought out Madara and offered him a job he couldn't refuse. Itachi wanted his help with eliminating the sorry excuse for his former clan. And who was he to refuse.

Madara sunk back into the shadow's and watched as Itachi went about his daily life as if everything where fine. As if he wasn't waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, he even tricked his own clan council into thinking he was spying upon the Hokage and his advisors. Oh, how blind his clan had become.

The anticipation had nearly killed him. Knowing that when ever that barely pubescent excuse for a shinobi gave the signal he would be allowed free reign to do as he pleased to those who carried his former clan's name. He wouldn't pull any punches and this would be the only instance he ever did anything that the Senju had ordered to be done. The Hokage wants the Uchiha eliminated? He was only too happy to comply.

"Glad to see you have come," The monotone, emotionless voice that he had come to associate with the young prodigy, looking up from his position on top of a market stall that had long since closed for day Madara could see the small statue of Itachi, dressed in his Anbu uniform minus the mask.

"You really thought I would miss an opportunity such as this?" Madara replied with a grin, despite his hatred for what had happened to his former clan he couldn't help but like the young Prodigy, his straightforward, blunt approach to life reminded him so much of his beloved Inzuna.

"No," Itachi replied with a slight nod of the head. If Madara wasn't mistaken he could see the hints of regret in those dark brown eyes. Like he was having second thoughts about the task that had been assigned to him, not that it mattered if Itachi backed out there would just be one more dead Uchiha in Konoha tonight, "I have request though."

"Oh?" Madara asked with a tilt of his head.

"That you leave my family to me." Itachi requested with an even more serious tone to his voice than usual, his dark brown eyes looking straight in his own blood red Mangekyo Sharingan. Apparently not fearing his power.

"You can have your family," Madara agreed "but I get the rest."

"Agreed," Itachi with a nod of his head, "where shall we meet after the…event?"

"The boarder of the fire country," Madara replied he had spent the time whilst he waited for Itachi to prepare the slaughter of his clan thinking about his next move after this and had decided if Itachi proved his worth that there would be a spot in Akatsuki for the young Uchiha, "once there I will inform you of our next move."

"You don't trust me?" Itachi asked, again staring Madara dead in the eyes.

"I just don't believe I should give you more information than necessary, in case you…get cold feet." Madara told Itachi.

"I see," Itachi replied he tore his eyes away from Madara's and looked up at the crescent moon that hung over Konoha before glancing down at his watch, "It's time."

Madara, barely containing his excitement, hopped down from his seat and landed next to Itachi. His armour creaking as he landed, the last time he had fully worn the armour was for the battle against Hashirama, he had waited a long time to wear these robes again.

"Don't forget my family is my own to deal with." Itachi commented with a sideways glance at Madara.

"You do what you have to do," Madara replied with an air of unconcern in his voice, "and I'll do what I have to do."

It seemed that Itachi had picked his night to strike well as the streets of Konoha couldn't have been emptier if it was a ghost town. Their wasn't a single resident of Konoha out in the streets, no lonely jonin coming home from one of their elite jonin only bars, no wandering genin looking for a chance to prove themselves at the first sign of trouble, just emptiness.

Madara supposed that the fact the Uchiha had been somewhat segregated as far away from the main village as humanly possible was somewhat of a blessing. It meant that there impending attack upon the clan would go nearly completely unseen and that he could use some of the more creative techniques.

"So you have been herded into here?" Madara asked as disgust evident in his voice as he and Itachi arrived at the gates of the Uchiha clan district, which in Madara's opinion was just a posh way of saying prison.

"This is our district, if that's what you mean." Itachi replied.

"You call it a district I call it a prison." Madara countered before casting a look through the gates at the seemingly deserted clan district. "I'll see you at the boarder when I'm finished."

With that said Madara dove headfirst through the locked clan gates, his body just dissolving through the solid object like it wasn't even there. A feat that made Itachi's normally stony face light up with shock. Madara wasted no time in launching his offensive attack, sending fireball after fireball into the sleepy houses of his clan. The screams that erupted from within the burning houses was like music to his ears.

Clutching three Kunai in each hand Madara burst through the walls of one of the larger homes in the compound without making a sound and launched the kunai at it's occupants, leaving the occupants dead within moments a Kunai embedded in each of their skulls.

By now the Uchiha compound had erupted in panic, those who had yet to be targeted where running for the exit screaming in blind panic.

Throwing several shuriken through the air, Madara flashed through handseals before shouting "Housenka no Jutsu"**. **Numerous small fireballs whizzed through the air, some catching the Shuriken and engulfing them in flames making them twice as deadly others hitting buildings and setting them ablaze. It was with some satisfaction that Madara watched the Shuriken and fireballs all strike either a person or a building.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu" A sudden voice from behind him screamed. Caught out it wasn't long before Madara was engulfed in the token jutsu of the Uchiha clan, if he had been an ordinary shinobi he would surely have suffered injuries that would have crippled him if not killed him, but he wasn't a normal shinobi so the effects of the giant fireball was nothing but minor irritation.

As the fireball began to dwindle Madara struck what he hoped was a bored looking pose as he turned to face the man who had launched the attack.

"Is this what my clans been reduced to? Genin level jutsu?" Madara asked with a mocking tone to his voice, lifting one eyebrow above his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The man to his credit looked completely terrified. He had lost all the blood in his face making him look like a wax work, sweat had began to fester on his forehead and his three tomoed Sharingan eyes where wide. Like he knew he was looking at his own death, and that gave Madara a thrill he hadn't known since he first took control of the demon fox.

Bringing his own hands together Madara watched as the mans eyes followed his every moment, it was then that Madara realised that despite staring his own death in the face he was attempting to copy the jutsu he was about to use.

Snake, ram, monkey, tiger.

"Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu" Madara inhaled so much air that his armour became almost painfully tight around his torso, before exhaling the air from his lungs. The moment the air left his lungs and filtered over the black flames of Itachi's Amaterasu that was slowly spreading across the compound, a huge explosion rocked the Uchiha compound. When the dust began to settle it became apparent just how much damage the mist covering technique had caused; there where dead bodies littering the compound some beyond the state of recognition, the buildings where now, if not burning, collapsing in on themselves and Madara had no doubt that his little explosion had been heard all the way back to the Hokage's office, and that in moments Anbu would be crawling all over this compound.

He was confident in the fact that between his jutsu and whatever method Itachi had employed that they had wiped the name Uchiha from Konoha. The screams had died down now so that the only sound coming from the compound was the crackling of the burning buildings.

Walking back through the compound at a leisurely pace taking in the sights sounds and smells of the destruction of the clan which turned their back on him in favour of Hashirama. Storing everything he could to memory, the pang for revenge that he had felt for years had lessened but was still present. Apparently revenge against solely his clan wasn't enough to quench his lust for pay back; he was in no rush to get to the boarder perhaps now was time to finish what he had started with the Kyūbi no Yōko and destroy this damn village once and for all.

He knew he was capable of destroying the village. There was no ninja in the shinobi world who could match him; the only one that would have posed a threat was working for him and was entirely too wrapped up in his warped idea of peace and war to even think of challenging him.

The thought of once again trying to destroy the village gave Madara the giddy feeling only an upcoming battle could give a shinobi.

However when Madara left the Uchiha only to stop as something yellow caught his attention from the corner of his eye. There was a child hiding behind one of the large pillars that held the gates to the Uchiha compound, occasionally peaking out from behind it and staring at the destruction of the Uchiha district with wide, bright blue eyes.

The boy was an odd one. Uncharacteristic bright blonde hair, it was unusual to see somebody outside of Suna or Kumo with the shade of blonde that this boy had. The boy's age was impossible to guess, from his height Madara would guess no older than four years old but that was impossible, no parent would let a child that young walk around unsupervised at this time of night.

Slowly, careful to not attract any attention from the boy who seemed mesmerised by the flames, Madara reached into the pouch which held his shuriken placing three between his fingers and preparing to fling them at the unaware little boy. After all Konoha would burn tonight it made no difference if the boy died now or later. However once his hand was raised, shuriken glinting in the moonlight, the boys head snapped toward him like a dogs when it had caught the scent of its prey. For the first time since he stumbled upon him, the boys bright blue eyes where torn away from the burning Uchiha compound and where staring at him intently.

"Mister!" the boy whispered urgently as if somebody that shouldn't was able to over hear them, "You have to help!"

Madara cocked his head to the side and lowered his arm, shuriken still clutched tightly in his fist. It seemed this boy hadn't been here long as he apparently hadn't seen him tear through the Uchiha district.

"Help them?" Madara repeated with a twisted sort of smile.

"Somebody's attacking the Uchiha!" The boy informed him urgently; the boy had closed the distance between them and was tugging anxiously at simple black robe that lay underneath his armour.

"I know," he replied simply.

"Then you have to help!" The boy insisted. The boy's insistence was kind of charming but he was insisting to the wrong person. Kneeling down to match the boys height Madara for the first time got a proper look at the little boys face, it was odd to say the least. And that was saying something in the Shinobi world.

The boys face was adorned with the oddest birth marks, they where almost whisker like. Perhaps the boy belonged to those mangy Inuzuka mutts. Still the Inuzuka that he had known didn't have markings like this. The boy turned his eyes upon Madara once more, to meet Madara's Sharingan gaze, and it was a gaze that made Madara recoil in shock.

There was a presence, lingering omniously, behind the boys sparkling blue eyes. A presence that he hadn't felt for nearly a decade, so this was the boy that was containing his beast? He had to say he wasn't impressed, out of every child in Konoha that the Yondaime could have used he picked a weak, frail looking boy?

Yet the fact remained that this child was housing the most powerful entity in the shinobi world. It still irked him that Namikaze Minato had somehow managed to defeat the beast; quite how he had done it Madara didn't quite know as Minato had neither the Sharingan nor Hashirama's Mokuton, the only two methods that could control the Bijuu.

He didn't dare try and gain control of the young child, coming face to face with the beast again would undoubtedly cause the boy enormous stress. Suddenly the prospect of killing the boy and destroying Konoha seemed rather secondary, standing in front of him was a boy with all the power in the world. Something that he could not, under any circumstances, let go to waste under the tutelage of the Senju regime.

"Tell me child," Madara asked rather urgently, there where the echo's of voices coming from the distance, "where are you parents?"

The boy seemed to suddenly forget about the Uchiha district as his eyes dropped to the floor and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't have any."

Madara raised an eyebrow at this statement. It seemed the Yondaime had chosen an orphan to seal the Kyubi into, it made sense he supposed. No parent would willing let something such as the Kyūbi no Yōko be sealed within their child and he somehow doubt that the Yondaime was into child snatching.

"I see," Madara replied slowly, not wanting to spook the young lad but also painfully aware that countless Anbu squads closing in on them, "tell me boy, what is your dream?"

It was a simple and predictable question. Every boy his age had the same dream, it was a dream he himself had once had…before he had realised he was above such a common dream, destined for something greater.

"To be a great shinobi!"

The urgent cries which had been in the distance where suddenly not so distant, gaining on them with every passing second, oh why couldn't he have stumbled into this child at the beginning of the night.

"So you've started the academy then?" Madara asked, taking a step closer to the boy.

The little child shook his head sadly, a glum expression on his face.

"The old man won't let me join," Madara couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. Why on earth wouldn't Sarutobi wish to capitalize on having what by all accounts should have been the most powerful Jinchuriki in the shinobi world…that was quite a bargaining chip for Konoha to turn down, "but that's ok because I'll become an awesome shinobi on my own!"

His determination was admirable but not practical. Even he, the greatest of the Uchiha, had undergone tutoring from his clans elders…no the boy would need tutoring, guiding along the right path…to let such potential to go to waste under the Senju's regime would be a waste.

"It is impossible to become even an adequate shinobi on your own," Madara informed him, the boy visibly deflated his dreams being crushed yet again "everybody needs guidance…even the Shodai Hokage had guidance."

He really needed to speed this up. They where getting desperately close and it would do him no good for them to see him, it would almost definitely ruin his plans and he was in no position for his plans to be revealed yet.

"I could give you that guidance. Make you a legend, stronger than the first…somebody who is known across all countries. I could give you what Sarutobi is denying you." Madara told the boy, knowing that the boy was eating up his every word, staring hopefully up into his Sharingan eyes. "I could give you your dream!"

With that being said Madara held out his hand in offering, knowing that if the boy was to refuse him he would simply have to take the boy by force but there was no chance of that. The boy was always going to join him…he would become his greatest weapon…a weapon that the Senju themselves designed.

A ghost of a smile lit up his face when the little boy reached out and grasped his hand. It was time to leave this cursed village and meet Itachi. Who would have thought that by the end of the night his entire clan would have been destroyed leaving him with a child prodigy and a soon to be prodigy in his possession…suddenly things weren't looking so bad for Uchiha Madara.

**AN:- A odd little Idea I had after somebody told me there was no such thing as a good Sharingan!Naruto fic. Well I took the challenge. This will not be my main focus that will remain Rinnegan, which will be updated shortly. **


End file.
